


Say My Name

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Minor characters focused, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: "Come on Red, you're driving yourself crazy in here." Rachel ran her hand over her hair as she quirked her eyes at him."Red? Real original. Am I Red because of my hair or my initials?" Malcolm's lips curled up. "Please give me some more credit." He started, brushing his fingers against her bare shoulder. Rachel flinched at the soft sting of pain. "You're burning." Canon verse.
Relationships: Malcolm Pace & Rachel Dare, Malcolm Pace/Rachel Dare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: That otp that calls each other by any other name but their first names… and then one of them gets hurt.

A horrible scene played over and over again behind her eyelids whenever Rachel closed them. A young man stood in a middle of a pit. Small monsters relentlessly attacked him, ripping into his orange t-shirt. He swiped his sword, cutting the monsters into ash or deflecting them with his shield. An arrow zoomed through the air, pinning a lunging monster. In the corner of Rachel's view, something menacing slithered towards the hero, using the shadows as cover. Rachel tried to shout but he couldn't hear her. He turned his head, giving Rachel a tiny glimpse of his profile right before the viper-like creature sprang forward, sinking its fangs into the young man's arm.

Rachel jolted from the memory as she sat up from her prone position. She let a shaky breath escaped her lips. Surrounding her were sketches of the scene she was trying to capture. The charcoal sketching of the sunken pit was dark with pikes and spears protruding from the ground. Moss and vines hid dangers lurking in the darkness. Her hands covered in black of the charcoal residue. She had pencil sketches the hero but they were less than perfect. He got his form nearly down with long limbs, lean body and messy hair. She crossed and scribbled out his face, unable to get it right.

"Ughhhhh!" She cried, ripping and balling up one particular failure before tossing it towards the trashcan. It bounced off the rim and fell beside the other failures. The redhead was about to grab another picture but paused. A soft sigh escaped Rachel's lips as she looked at the drawing. Her slender hands traced over the familiar lines of Percy she drew on impulse. Part of her hoped Percy was the hero in her horrible dream. That way, at least they knew where he was. It's been at least two days since the son of Poseidon disappearance. But Percy didn't fit in the scene. He wasn't the guy haunting her dreams. "Damn it, Percy. Where are you?"

Rachel fell back on the cool wooden floor of the attic. She closed her eyes, listening to the wind chimes just outside her open window. Her best friend was missing. Poof. One day Percy Jackson was in his cabin and the next he was gone without a trace. The whole camp was franticly searching for the lost hero. Rachel felt useless. She turned her head towards the window, feeling the warm sun against her face as she tuned to the sounds of the outside world. The attic felt like another world at times.

"How about Florida?" Annabeth asked. _She must be on the porch,_ Rachel thought as she could also hear the sound of maps being shuffled. Annabeth kept her calm composure throughout this whole search.

"Now you're just stabbing in the dark, sis." A baritone voice replied. "I want to see what's keeping Hedge before we throw more demigods out. Hey, don't give me that look, Annie. I'm not giving up but we have two demigods in the infirmary. We need to think logically." There was a subtle pause as the wooden floorboards creaked underneath the speaker's weight. "Come here. We'll find him. Now, what else can I help with?"

"Rachel." The girl opened her eyes at the sound of her name. "Can you check on Rachel, Malcolm? She's been in her room for a while."

"Got it, sis. I'm on Oracle duty." Rachel glared out the window, already disliking Malcolm. She pushed herself up, stretching her long lanky arms above her head. The girl stared at her reflection, rubbing the kink in her neck. Dark circles sat underneath her large green eyes. Her hair was a wild mess, twisted in a bun at the base of her neck. She wore a ratty racing tank top with charcoal and paint smeared on the sides. Her black leggings had glow-in-the-dark painted stars. Rachel sighed as she tossed a stray strand of hair out of her face and stood up.

"Hey Dare, you alive up there?" Rachel turned at the knock right before the trap door popped open. A blond head poked in with an easy smile tugging at his lips. Rachel blinked, realizing she never officially introduced to Annabeth's half brother. Malcolm Hale was about Percy's height with a wiry frame. He scratched the back of his bead awkwardly. The orange t-shirt tugged against his lean chest. Bright gray eyes met Rachel's green ones like he was a puzzle he needed to solve. "Found anything in your sketches?" He asked, noticing the bin of failures.

"Some poor fool is going to have a very bad day." Rachel answered as she pointed to the sketches on the ground. She sat at her desk facing the window as she rubbed her temple. Since the last Oracle, Rachel renovated the attic for her own personal space at Camp Half-Blood. The ancient weapons and artifacts were removed or polished and cleanly displayed. A modest bed was pulled up for Rachel if she decided to stay over. The walls were plastered with sketches of the camp and photographs. Easels, empty paint cans and jars of art supplies sat on shelves. Rachel loved the space. It had its own odd charms.

"Sucks for him…" Malcolm murmured as he picked up the pages, studying the scene. "Not Percy though?" Rachel shook her head, tapping her fingers against the wooden desk. Malcolm set the series of sketches beside her. "Come on Red, you're driving yourself crazy in here." Rachel ran her hand over her hair as she quirked her eyes at him.

"Red? Real original. Am I Red because of my hair or my initials?" Malcolm's lips curled up.

"Please give me some more credit." He started, brushing his fingers against her bare shoulder. Rachel flinched at the soft sting of pain. She turned her head, noticing the slowly reddening skin. "You're starting to burn." Rachel pushed his fingers off of her shoulder before grabbing a cardigan.

"Thanks Doc." She murmured, pushing the chair out. Malcolm laughed, catching her chair before she could slam it into his stomach. They were close Rachel could see how gray his eyes were. "So Oracle duty?"

"Ah, you heard that…"

###

"Is this normal?" Rachel asked as she sank down beside Katie Gardner, cranking her head up. Katie stifled a laugh and nodded her head as she kicked her legs up on the seat in front of her. The cool morning breeze from the ocean tickled the girls' cheeks as they watched two blond boys scramble up the side of the huge climbing wall. The sun just finished rising over the horizon. Frost clung to the wall but it didn't deter the boys.

"Normal for them." Katie replied as she shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets. A warm scarf wrapped around her neck. Rachel blew on her fingertips as she tried to warm them for a quick morning sketch. "Will's an early bird, all Apollo kids are, and likes a morning workout. Malcolm's too nice to say no. They do climbing walls on Mondays and Fridays. Malcolm is a better climber. Once Will falls, they'll go off for some archery. That usually perks William up." Rachel tilted her head as Katie explained. The Demeter daughter seemed very invested in the boys' workout.

"You know them really well?" Rachel commented, dragging her pencil over the white page of her sketchpad.

"You try spending three years with these idiots and not know their routine." Katie fired back as she shook her head, returning her watchful gaze to the two boys. Malcolm leaped over a gap, clawing the wall as a stream of lava consumed the previous platform. Malcolm pursed his lips as he looked up where Will was a few feet above him. "So Malcolm's been keeping you company?"

"Yeah, he's on babysitting detail." Rachel murmured back, pressing a little too hard on her sketching. Everyone in camp has been restless since Jason, Piper and Leo set out on their quest. No one liked giving newcomers such a huge responsibilities, especially veterans like Malcolm and Will. The boys had a nervous energy being cooped up in Camp Half-Blood while other campers were out actively searching for Percy. Rachel frowned as she sketched out a human form. "Is he mad?" Katie blinked as she turned to the redhead. "I feel like he should be mad. I'm the reason he's not out there searching."

"Malcolm? I don't think he can get mad." Katie replied as she smiled at Rachel. "You're not a burden or anything like that, Rachel. In my opinion, you're switching up his boring life." Rachel laughed, shaking her head as she tugged a curl out of her face. Katie lightly bumped her leg. "Trust me. You are enriching Malcolm's boring life."

"Wahhhh!" Will shouted as he fell. His arms flailed around like windmills before crashing into the soft cushions underneath. The boy popped up, shaking his fist angrily at Malcolm. "You ass! I was almost at the top!"

"Almost isn't good enough, Solace!" Malcolm laughed back as he hung off a ledge with one hand. Rachel couldn't help but stare. The sun sat behind him perfectly, illuminating his taut form as he held himself there. Strong muscles of his arms bulged as he pulled himself up. Sweat caused his t-shirt to hug his body. A grin tugged Malcolm's lips as he smiled down at Will. She saw the exact moment when his teasing self receded, shifting to a more serious gaze. His gray eyes hardened in concentration as he studied what was left.

"He just can't let me win one." Will murmured as he plopped down on the bench in front of the girls. Will tilted his head back, smiling widely at them. "Would it be immature to force Malcolm into rhymes for the rest of the day?"

"I heard that!" Malcolm shouted down as he pulled himself up another difficult spot. He sat there for a moment. There was at least a quarter of the wall left, the most difficult part.

"Please don't." Rachel pleaded as she added more details to her drawing. It was the climbing wall with its dangerous ledges and spikes. The faceless figure hanged off a ledge, legs dangled but somehow pulling themselves up. "I have to spend the rest of the day with him."

"True, I wouldn't punish you as well." Will replied as he turned around. His blue eyes focused on the drawing on her lap. "That's Malcolm."

"What? No it's not." Rachel denied as she looked to Will and Katie. The other girl slid over, grabbing the edge of the pad to look. Her green eyes widen.

"Um… sorry Rachel but I have to agree with Arrow boy, that's definitely Malcolm." Katie overruled as she pointed at a tiny detail Rachel added moments ago. "This scar. Malcolm has one just like it when his shirt rides up. Devil is in the details."

"What are you three plotting?" The teenagers whirled around at Malcolm's voice. He stood there, using the edge of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his chin. Unconsciously, Rachel's eyes wandered down to notice the tiny scar near his navel. It was thin and white against his skin. His eyes narrowed at the sudden silence until he followed Rachel's gaze. A grin tugged at his lips. "Enjoying the view, Picasso?"

"Not at all, Blondie."

###

"What about the west coast?" Rachel turned her head at Malcolm's voice, looking through the cluster of stacked books, blueprints and models in Athena cabin. Malcolm and Annabeth were hunched over the large central table in the middle of the cabin. Tiny flags marked all the spots they've searched for Percy. Annabeth frowned at her brother's suggestion as she cradled her chin studying the map. Rachel's heart ached at her troubled expression, noting the dark circles underneath her vibrant gray eyes. "My family's over there. I have a few contacts. Will can come as backup."

"Isn't this just stabbing in the dark?" Annabeth threw back at him. Malcolm's lips curled at her response.

"Better stab than most. I'm going back anyways. Abby's birthday." Annabeth stared at Malcolm with an unreadable expression. Malcolm knew what it said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. He pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. "You're not going to lose me, Annie. You've done crazier things at age twelve."

A smile tugged at Annabeth's lips. "Shut up. I'll tell Chiron." She said, punching his arm before leaving the cabin. Malcolm rubbed his arm, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. He ran his fingers through his soft hair as he wandered over to his bed where Rachel was perched.

"Heard all of that, Red?" Malcolm asked as he grabbed a book from the many shelves before settling across from her. Rachel nodded her head as she pulled her knees up to give him space. "Was I a little rough on her?"

"Nothing Annabeth can't handle." Rachel replied, settling against Malcolm's pillow. They've been spending a lot of time together. Malcolm knew a lot about everything, myths, current events, books and art. He was like Google without the fancy logos every other day. Rachel's favorite nickname for him was the powerhouse search engine that he replies to gracefully to humor her. "Google, you rarely throw the big brother card around though."

"I never needed too. Annabeth's been calling the shots since I've arrived." Malcolm started, thumbing through the book he picked out. It was an atlas of the United States. Rachel could see parts of California and the Pacific Ocean as his fingers roamed over the pages. "It's odd. I'm the older sibling but Annabeth's head of the cabin. Her word is usually law. When I heard Percy was missing, I flew back. A lot of us did. Percy's our friend as well." Malcolm paused for a moment, flashing Rachel a half-smile. He knew she missed the dark-haired demigod as well.

"Who's on the west coast?" Rachel asked, wondering about Abby. Percy is still missing but the ache hurt lessened. Probably because Malcolm kept her busy. She could return the favor once in a while.

"My dad. He's a history professor but it's his sabbatical this year. He's focusing on finishing his book right now. Athena liked him for his brains. My step-mom is a fantasy author. She loves talking about demigods and myths with me." A fond smile fell on Malcolm's lips. It was rare for demigods to have a positive relationship with their human families. "I have two half-siblings, both younger. Joey and Abby. They're amazing." Malcolm motioned Rachel closer, tilting the map towards her. "We have a place by the beach. Will's going to love it. The sun, the waves."

"Hey, it's not a vacation." Rachel ordered, slapping his knee. Malcolm laughed as he threw his arm over her shoulders. She leaned in closer to read the name of the place. "Malibu… I think this is my new favorite nickname for you."

"Some days I wonder if you know my real name." Malcolm countered, tugging the end of her ponytail. The pair traded grins.

"Bob?" Rachel threw out, laughing at Malcolm's dramatic groan.

###

Once again, that dream with the boy in the pit of monsters plagued Rachel's dreams. Today the vision was so clear, Rachel felt like she could pluck it from her dreams and put it on paper. The girl had no idea how long she sat on the dock, hunched over her sketchpad. Her fingers arched. Neck sore. Around her were different art supplies, pastels, rubber erasers, or charcoal. Rachel turned her head, hearing a satisfying crack and sighed. It still wasn't complete. She licked her cracked lips as she added the finishing touches to the horrible monster lurking in the shadows.

It was beautiful in a menacing way. The monster had an upper body of a woman with full breasts, long arms and luscious lips. An attractive face was framed by tumbling dark curls. Her black eyes had a catty gleam to them, coaxing whoever's looking closer. Her slender waist taped down to a snake tail with a rattle at the end. Her reddish tinged scales shined in the light. A pair of fangs protruded from her red lips. Her smile was taunting and sexy at the same time.

Rachel held the finished picture at arm's length. She had multiple sketches of the beast. One of her lurking in the shadows as the hero struggled against her minions. Another she was stalking through the thick vines, dipping her fingers in a puddle of blood. The last one Rachel drew was of the snake woman pinning the boy down to the ground, lips inches away from his neck about to bite in as he struggled.

"That's a Scythian Dracanae." Rachel's head snapped up at the sound of Malcolm's voice above her. He stood there holding a bottle of juice and a few baked goods with a notebook tucked underneath his arm. "You weren't at breakfast. Here," he held out a blueberry muffin before sitting beside her. Rachel nibbled on the treat, trying to process what Malcolm called her monster. "So, that's what the poor sucker is going to face?"

"Seems like it." Rachel replied as she flipped to the first page of her 'project'. The whole sketchbook had pieces of the scene. The pit where the hero fell into, the monsters that would attack him, and now Rachel finished the main monster. The only thing she hasn't completed was the hero. She has the basic structure of him drawn, wiry frame, lean arms, strong legs but the key features were never right. The redhead groaned and smacked her forehead with her pad. "This is frustrating. Who are you?"

"Hey, don't kill your precious brain cells. You need those for college or whatever you want to do in the future." Malcolm ordered, grabbing the sketchpad and replacing it with his notebook. Malcolm blinked at the image as he sat down besides her, passing the juice as well. "Eat your muffin."

"Already am." Rachel replied, taking another bite and absently flipped open his notebook. It was a jumbled mess of notes like training schedules, medical plants from Katie, archery tips from Will, and tactics planning from Annabeth and Chiron. Rachel turned to the next page, finding notes about various artists she admired or books Rachel actually recommended to Malcolm. Gradually, the chaos of notes focused more on the things they've talked about, global warming, forestation, recycling. Malcolm created a detailed recycling plan for Camp Half-Blood and an irrigation system she mentioned a few days ago for the strawberry fields. A smile tugged at her lips as she flipped the page.

Rachel took a sharp breath, feeling her heart skip a bit. On the page was a messy inky sketch of a girl with tumbling curls and sharp eyes. It was a doodle but Rachel could recognize the curve of her chin and distinct freckle pattern on her shoulder. It was definitely her. Rachel slowly looked up, staring at the boy who was furiously studying her drawings. "Malibu?"

"You said this is a vision?" Malcolm was still intently focused on the picture in his hands. Gray eyes bore holes into the white papers. Rachel didn't like his tone, serious and tense like he was preparing for battle.

"I think so. I've had it since Percy disappeared. Why?" Rachel asked, feeling dread pool in her stomach. Malcolm didn't answer as he flipped through the pictures again, committing each image to memory. It scared Rachel, how his gray eyes drank the details in. Rachel grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "You know something, don't you, Malibu. Tell me." Malcolm looked at Rachel with the same expression he had studying the pictures. He slowly reached up. Her green eyes grew as his fingers brushed her cheeks, pushing a stray strand behind her ear.

"It's nothing, Oracle. Don't worry your pretty head." Malcolm reassured her. That made Rachel worried even more especially since Malcolm and Will are leaving tonight for Malibu, California.

###

The paintbrush fell out of her hands as Rachel's eyes roamed the messy canvas. "No…" She whispered, backing away from the paintings. Three canvases were filled of the gruesome event. The face of the hero was clear now. She spent nearly every day looking at it. Malcolm's clear gray eyes were half-closed as the dracanae squeezed his neck and pinned him to the wall. His mouth curled to a grimace of pain with blood dripping from his temple.

Rachel fumbled with her phone as she quickly snapped pictures of each canvas. First was the original scene of Malcolm in the pit with smaller snakes lunging and biting at him. The second one the dracanae wrapped her long tail around his ankle and flung his body against the wall. She pinned him against it, leaning dangerously close to his neck, whispering something to the prone boy. The last scene Malcolm was on the ground, sword soaked with blood with huge gashes all over his body, bleeding extensively. Rachel wanted to vomit. She used so much red paint.

"This can't be real." She murmured, shoving her smartphone into her messenger bag before grabbing her keys. Someone at Half-Blood needed to see these and tell her she's wrong. She has to be wrong. "It's not Malcolm. It's not Malcolm." Rachel repeated over and over as she ripped the door of her car open and quickly backed out of the driveway. The roads were empty as she drove into the dark night. Her hands were numb by how hard she was gripping the steering wheel. Wind whipped her face from the open windows of her blue jeep. She turned sharply down Farm Road, pulling her parking brake at the base of the hill.

Rachel ran up the hill, feeling the effects of the mist. Her eyes narrowed as the mist slowly dissipated revealing the dark camp. Her side hurts from the run as she placed her hand against the pine tree, trying to gather her breath and thoughts. The eerie stillness of the camp frightened Rachel. Porch lights sat in front of every major building but no one stirred. It was like no one knew the horrors that were happening on the west coast.

"Chiron…" The girl whispered as she ran towards the Big House, fingers grasping the cold knob. "Chiron!" She shouted rushing towards his wing of the building. The door of his quarters opened slowly, revealing a disheveled Chiron. His brown hair stuck up in various angles as he adjusted his glasses, blinking at the panting oracle. "Chiron…"

"Rachel, are you alright?" He motioned her in, stepping aside. Rachel placed the length of his room, feeling that knot form at the pit of her stomach. "You look pale. Please sit down." Rachel shook her head, reaching into her pocket and pushed her phone into his large hands. The centaur looked at the device.

"We need to contact Malcolm. Something happened. Look." Rachel said, unlocking and pulling up her pictures. Chiron frowned at the paintings with dread, slowly taking in the images. Rachel clenched her teeth in frustration. "Chiron, I'm serious. I've been having these visions." Chiron listened patiently as Rachel explained about the paintings. She reached out touching his arm. "Please, Chiron, contact them."

"Of course, Rachel." He replied, walking over to the small fountain in his room. Rachel twisted the bottom of her t-shirt, dreading what could appear on the other side of the message. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." Chiron recited tossing a golden drachma. "Malcolm Hale, Malibu, California." It took a moment but a watery image appeared. Rachel's heart clenched painfully.

"Malcolm!" Rachel called out in horror. Malcolm was on his back, grimacing in pain as Will tied a tourniquet around his leg. Both boys were covered in mud, blood and ashes. A dying dracanae was a good distance from the boys, dissolving into ashes. "Will!" The blond medic's mead shot up, staring at the iris message in front of him with wide blue eyes.

"Rachel… Chiron…" Will breathed, hands covered in blood. He looked so young as he spoke in a shaky voice. "It's bad here. The ambrosia we have isn't enough to heal Malcolm's wounds. The venom is too strong." Malcolm let out a blood-curdling cry as he thrashed on the ground. Will grabbed his arm, holding the boy down. "Mal, stay with me. Malcolm! Shit," Will started singing a soothing Greek lullaby as his hands glowed. Malcolm stopped thrashing after a few moments. Will let a soft sigh escaped his lips before he looked back up. "He's in a medical coma. We need help soon. Send a Pegasus team but not Annabeth. She shouldn't see this. Hurry."

"Will," Rachel whispered, meeting his blue eyes. He gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry, Rach. He's not going to die." Will promised as the Iris message dissolved in front of them. Rachel closed her eyes, hating her powers. She saw this. She could have stopped this. Malcolm wouldn't be lying on the ground hundreds of miles away if she… Chiron placed a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulders.

"Go rest, Rachel. I'll send a team out." Chiron ordered as he left the room. Rachel collapsed on his worn-out couch, curling her legs up. She closed her eyes, unable to scrub the image of Malcolm, bloody and bleeding, out of her mind. She pressed her hands over her eyes, recalling how his gentle fingers days ago as he told her not to worry.

"You knew, Malcolm." Rachel murmured, curling her fingers. "Gods damn it, Malcolm. You knew."


	2. Malcolm

Malcolm leaned against the railing of the Big House, observing Annabeth as she studied the faded map of the United States. There's a manic look in her gray eyes. Lines of x's littered the map where search parties were sent. Her blond hair tied tightly, possibly pinching her head. Smudges of blue ink smeared over her forearms from when she leaned on the ink. She drew another x over a section, letting out a frustrated sigh. Malcolm frowned. The east coast was covered with blue blotches.

"How about Florida?" Annabeth asked, looking up to seek Malcolm's approval, an un-Annabeth motion. She never needed his approval. The girl is so sure of herself, charging ahead with a clear plan in her quick mind. She's a shell of her former self. Dark circles sat underneath her usually bright gray eyes. She spun the pen between her fingers, a nervous habit she picked up. Malcolm stood up, pulling the map towards him. His fingers graced the lines, pressing his lips together as he thought.

"Now you're just stabbing in the dark, sis." He said, pulling the pen out of her hand. Annabeth curled her fingers closed, unable to distract herself with the writing utensil. Malcolm tapped it against the map. "I want to see what's keeping Hedge before throwing more demigods out." Annabeth bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to argue with him. She doesn't like sitting idle. "Hey, don't give me that look, Annie. I'm not giving up but we have two demigods in the infirmary. We need to think logically."

"I know." Annabeth whispered as she rubbed her right hand over her tired eyes. It was driving her crazy with Percy suddenly disappearing. Malcolm felt for her, gently grabbing her hand. She looked up at him with a slight smile. He held his arm out, coaxing her towards him. She didn't need a critic or second. She needed a big brother.

"Come here." Annabeth hesitated a moment before caving and wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. Malcolm hugged her tightly, rubbing his hand against her shoulder. "We'll find him. I promise." He felt her nod against his chest before pulling back. "Now, what else can I help you with?"

"Rachel." Annabeth whispered. Malcolm blinked at the Oracle's name, looking up at the wooden ceiling where Rachel's room would be. "Can you check on Rachel, Malcolm? She's been in her room for a while. I'm worried about her." Malcolm nodded his head, curious about the mortal girl as well.

"God it, sis. I'm on Oracle duty." He answered, gently nudging her away from the map. "Get some rest, please." Annabeth pouted, ready to argue against him. Malcolm grabbed the small stack of pens from the table, wiggling them in front of her face before slipping them into his pocket.

"There are more pens around camp." Annabeth replied as she crossed her arms, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Malcolm said, grabbing the door of the Big House. He didn't move until Annabeth sighed and walked away towards the cabin. He waited until she was out of sight before turning around, mentally preparing himself from the spunky Oracle.

 _I don't think I've officially met her._ Malcolm thought as he hiked up the stairs to the attic. Rachel is a whirlwind of curly hair, quick wit and charm. She took their world in stride and confidence Malcolm wished he had at her young age. Many like her around the camp but she kept to herself or hanged out with Percy and Annabeth. Malcolm paused at the trap door, taking a moment, before knocking.

"Hey Dare, you alive up there?" He called out before poking his head in. The tall slender girl stood in the middle of the room like a statue. Her red hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her fingers smeared black with charcoal and graphite. Dark leggings hugged her skinny long legs. The patterns of galaxies and stars dipped and curled around her curves. Malcolm blinked at the pile of balled up sketches. "Found anything in your sketches?" He asked, stepping in.

"Some poor fool is going to have a very bad day." Rachel commented flatly as she nudged the few sketches at her feet. She rubbed her head in frustration, turning quickly and pulling her chair out. Malcolm frowned as he picked up the drawings, taking in the detailed scene. Her muse was violently attacked by snake-like creatures. A shiver rippled through his body like they were biting into him.

"Sucks for him…" Malcolm said lamely as he looked up. "Not Percy though?" Rachel shook her head, burying her face in her hands. She looked lost but it's a different type of lost than Annabeth. This young woman was haunted by visions she couldn't interpret. She's stuck in-between worlds, not belonging to either. Malcolm noticed a patch of her pale freckled skin against her tank top strap, slightly flush from staying out in the sun. "Come on, Red, you're driving yourself crazy in here." Rachel looked up sharply, green eyes narrowing.

"Red?" Rachel repeated. Sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Real original. Am I 'Red' because of my hair or my initials?" Her green eyes twinkled as she met his gaze, challenging him. Malcolm chuckled as he inched closer, resting a hand on the back of her chair.

"Please give me some more credit." Malcolm replied, lifting his hand and gently traced the patch of skin. Rachel shivered and jumped, reaching up to cover the spot. "You're starting to burn." A blush bloomed on her face as she reached for her cardigan, quickly hiding her bare skin. Malcolm smirked at her cute reaction, intrigued by the girl in front of him.

"Thanks Doc." She murmured before shoving her chair out suddenly. Malcolm caught it before she could ram him in the stomach, laughing at her attempt. Rachel invaded his space, face inches away from his. She smelt like paper, paint and underneath the art supplies, strawberries. "So Oracle duty?" She whispered, crossing her arms. Malcolm's smile slid off his face.

"Ah you heard that."

###

"You like her." It took Malcolm a moment to register Katie's words. His gray eyes flickered towards the Demeter girl, noting the curve of her smile and tilt of her head. He licked his chapped lips, looking towards where Rachel and Will were on the beach shore. The water lapped at their winter boots.

"It's easier to protect someone when you like them." Malcolm deflected, tucking his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He's Rachel's personal distraction, as half of the camp coined him. Whenever she arrived at camp, he would pull her away from the attic. They spent time around the camp, getting into heated discussions about books, television shows and current events. Last night, Malcolm showed her a few winter constellations without the city light pollution. He was starting to run out ideas to keep her distracted. That's why he asked Will and Katie to come along, not play matchmaker.

"Malcolm, you know what I mean." Katie said tucking her cold fingers into her burgundy coat pocket. A fluffy white scarf wrapped around her neck. Katie's brown curls framed her heart-shaped face. Her cheeks slightly red from the cold air as she looked at him, expectantly. Malcolm crouched down, avoiding her judging gaze, to grab a hand full of flat rocks. Yes, he does know what she means. Athena kids aren't the only observant ones.

"It's complicated." He murmured, getting a sigh from Katie.

"She's funny." Katie started, ticking off her fingers. "Witty. Beautiful. You smile a lot more when you're around her."

"Hey, I'm not that depressing." Malcolm said as Katie laughed. "Sarcastic." Malcolm counted. "Crazy. Nearly got me arrested." Katie blinked, tilting her head in confusion. He waved his hand. "I'll explain later."

"Makes your life so much more interesting." Katie said as she picked a stone from his hand, trying to skip it. The waves were rough, consuming the rock before it could hop.

Malcolm shook his head and looked towards where Rachel and Will sat. Rachel brought a bag of stale bread for the seagulls. Will coaxed the birds towards him, tossing bits of bread as they swooped down. Rachel laughed from her spot on the boulder. A stray seagull tried to sneak beside her to steal her unprotected bread. She had her sketch pad out, pencil moving rapidly over the paper. A beanie tamed her red hair from the wind. Like she could sense his gaze, Rachel looked over and waved. A warm feeling grew in Malcolm's chest as he returned the wave.

"You're smitten." Katie said, pulling Malcolm's gaze back towards her.

"Oracle." Malcolm whispered, tossing a rock as far as he could into the ocean. Katie blinked as she processed the word. The title felt heavy on his lips. He couldn't imagine what it meant to Rachel. Katie grabbed Malcolm's arm, rubbing it reassuringly.

"It doesn't mean you can't like her like that." Malcolm laughed as he shook his head. No, he could like her all he wants. He squeezed Katie's hand as they walked towards their friends. Rachel closed her sketchbook, heading towards them with a bright smile. Malcolm's chest tightened as he took her in.

"I know, Katie." He murmured, swallowing a lump in his throat. "It means she can't like me."

###

"What about the West Coast?" Malcolm asked, running his fingers through his blond hair. A large worn map of the United State spread on in front of him. Soft yellow light glowed from the small bulbs placed around the cabin. Annabeth stood on the other side of the table, crossing her arms over her chest. A quietness hanged around the cabin without the majority of their siblings around. Malcolm disliked the silence. It lets his mind wander, float to unimportant thoughts. An idle mind is a dangerous one. His father once said. Annabeth lifted her gaze to her brother. "My family's over there. I have a few demigod contacts. Will can come as backup."

"Isn't that just a stabbing in the dark?" Annabeth teased, echoing his words a few months ago. Malcolm chuckled in response, spinning his pen in his nimble fingers. The West Coast was largely unexplored. Sending demigods over there was extremely risky.

"Better stab than most." Malcolm shrugged as he tapped a city. "I'm going back anyways. Abby's birthday." Annabeth pressed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows. Her hand reached up and toyed with her beads. Malcolm resisted the urge to do the same. He stepped to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're not going to lose me, Annie." He whispered, pressing a brotherly kiss to her forehead. "You've done crazier things at age twelve."

Annabeth chuckled against him before looking up. "Shut up." She pinched his arm before softly before patting it. There was something in her gaze as she stepped back. "I'll tell Chiron." Malcolm nodded his head and watched as she left. Once the door shut behind her, Malcolm let a sigh escaped his lips and shoulders slump. There was so much to get done before his flight. The bed creaked in the distance, reminding him he wasn't alone. Malcolm turned, expression relaxing at the sight.

Rachel lounged on his bed in black leggings with soft fuzzy socks. An oversized dark green hoodie consumed her form. She held one of the books he recommended for her. A small smile tugged at her lips as she played with the corner of the novel. Like she sensed him, Rachel looked up and smiled. It felt like all the tension from the earlier conversation melted from his body.

"Heard all of that, Red?" He asked, grabbing an atlas from the shelf. Rachel nodded her head as she curled her long legs, creating room for him. She easily draped her legs over his lap after her sat down, the motion so natural. "Was I a little rough on her?"

"Nothing Annabeth can't handle." Rachel replied, tugging at a stray strand of her hair. A far off expression settled on her face as she studied him. Her green eyes softened as she inched over. "Google, you rarely throw the big brother card." Malcolm chuckled at the nickname. Their war continued, getting more and more ridiculous over time.

"I never needed too." Malcolm started, flipping his atlas open. "Annabeth's been calling the shots since I've arrived. It's odd. I'm the older sibling but Annabeth is head of the cabin. Her word is usually law." Malcolm thought back to when he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Confused and lost, unsure what was going on with his life. A girl two years younger than him stood there, smiling brightly as she held out her hands. She reassured him everything was alright. "When I heard Percy when missing, I flew back. A lot of us did. Percy's our friend as well." He did it for Annabeth too. She may be strong, confident and self-assured but she's still his little sister.

Rachel shifted closer, brushing her shoulder against his. "Who's on the West Coast?" She asked, changing the subject. Malcolm looked at her profile. The soft light bounced off her hair making it a soft red than usual. Her green eyes twinkled as she looked up from the map.

"My dad." Malcolm answered, playing with the corner of his book. Where would he be if Percy didn't disappear? At home, preparing for exams, arguing with his dad, working towards a future not-so-entwined with Camp Half-Blood. "He's a history professor but it's his sabbatical this year. He's focusing on finishing his book right now. Athena liked him for his brains." Rachel rolled her eyes and pressed her cheek against Malcolm's shoulder. It felt good talking about home. Malcolm didn't realize how much he missed it until now. "My step-mom is a fantasy author. She loves talking about demigods and myths with me. I have two half-siblings, both younger. Joey and Abby. They're amazing. We have a place by the beach. Will's going to love it. The sun, the waves."

"Hey, it's not a vacation." Rachel reminded, pinching his knee. Malcolm laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was warm against his side, pulling the map towards her. Her fingers traced the city. "Malibu…" She read before looking up towards him. "I think this is my new favorite nickname for you."

"Some days," Malcolm whispered low. His eyes flickered towards her lips. Rachel is so close if he leaned down he could kiss her. He looked up, ignoring the way his heart pounded. "I wonder if you know my real name."

"Bob?" Rachel asked and giggled at Malcolm's dramatic grown.

###

Malcolm yawned as he grabbed an apple, two muffins and filled his red mug full of black coffee, carefully balancing the food on top of his notebook. He blinked, looking around the room as his feet took him towards the Athena table out of habit. There weren't many demigods up this early. The Apollo table was full, the poor kids rose with the sun no matter if they wanted to or not. Will looked exhausted as he sipped out of his yellow mug. He looked up, noticing Malcolm's gaze, and lifted his cup as greeting. Malcolm returned the gesture before taking a huge gulp and sat down alone.

Rachel wasn't up yet. She usually joined him for breakfast around this time. They spent most of the night talking in her room about college. She was torn between going for an art or social science degree. Malcolm, on the other hand, already accepted a scholarship to the university his father taught at with plans of pursuing an engineering degree.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked sleepily from her spot on the bed, her cheek pressed against her pillow. Malcolm sat on the floor. His back leaned against the bed with his personal laptop balanced on his knees. Pictures of the luscious campus with tall green trees, solid brick buildings and smiling students cycled on the screen.

"I don't but it's something I want to try." Malcolm answered back as he turned his head. Her eyes closed as her breathing evened out. Malcolm shook his head and pulled the blanket over her shoulders before returning to his email to his dad about his and Will's travel itinerary.

"Ambrosia?" Malcolm blinked at the sudden voice, looking up. Will smiled nervously, reminding the older boy Will hasn't been out of camp for a while. "Yes or yes?"

"Yes," Malcolm chuckled as he moved to take another sip. He frowned at the empty mug before sighing and standing up. "Just don't take the whole infirmary." Will nodded absently as he followed Malcolm. His fingers tapped against his jeans in a quick pattern like finding chords on a guitar. Malcolm pondered if he knew about his nervous tick before looking up. "You worry?"

"I don't know." Will answered truthfully as he followed the older boy out. "Something feels off but I'm not sure what."

"Are you an Oracle now?" Malcolm teased as he bumped Will's shoulder. The boy chuckled, rubbing the spot. It felt like there was an extra weight on Will as he assumed head counselor and primary healer. Time away from camp could be good for the boy.

"Nah, I'll leave that for Dare." Will countered as they walked down the path towards the cabins. "Speaking of the redhead, isn't she over there?" Malcolm squinted, noticing the artist on the dock. "Be a dear and deliver her breakfast." Malcolm glared at the boy but couldn't counter as he did hold her favorite blueberry muffin and a bottle of juice she was fond of. He shook his head but walked towards the dock.

Rachel didn't react to the creek of the wood as he stepped onto the dock. Her head bent down as she frantically sketched over the white pages. Surrounding her were piles of art supplies. Charcoal. Pastels. Pages and pages drawings held down by pencils or stray rocks so they would fly off the pier. She wore a large hoodie with the sleeves shoved up revealing her pale freckled arms. Her unruly red hair fell in curls over her shoulder. She sighed, holding her drawing arms length observing it with a critical eye. Malcolm looked at the drawing as well, sucking in a breath.

"That's a Scythian Dracanae." He whispered, eyes roaming over the lines. The monster was half-woman, half-snake. She had an alluring body with womanly curves and dark curls falling just so. Her slender hand reached out, beckoning men into her lair where she could wrap her snake tail around them and suffocate her prey. He pulled his gaze away from the image, meeting Rachel's eyes. "You weren't at breakfast." Malcolm answered her unasked question. "Here." He handed her the muffin and juice before sitting down beside her. He shuffled a few drawings around, taking stock of the swampy area and monster. "So, that's what the poor sucker is going to face."

"Seems like it." Rachel answered as she flipped through the various pages. Malcolm caught little details like a deep pit, large vines and steep inclines. She stared intently at her first sketch of the 'hero' who plagued her dreams. The person had an athletic frame with defined arms and legs but they were always faceless in her images. "This is so frustrating." Rachel groaned before smacking her forehead against the pad. "Who. Are. You?" Each word followed by a smack.

"Hey, don't kill your precious brain cells." Malcolm ordered as he grabbed the pad. She glared at it as he pulled it away, replacing it with his notebook. The background around her hero was complete. It was an in-depth drawing of a pit or something with high walls, mossy trees and huge ferns. "Eat your muffin." Malcolm said absently, still staring at the picture. There was something familiar around the picture like Rachel plucked it from his childhood memories. Malcolm flipped to another sketch, a stretch of trail leading down a valley. There's no way. He thought as he recognized the huge boulder, thinking of the trails he and his father hiked before he learned about his godly lineage.

"Malibu?" Rachel's soft whisper pulled Malcolm away from his rapid thoughts.

"You said this is a vision?" Malcolm demanded, tightly gripping the pad. His knuckles turned white as connections started forming. _It can't be._

"I think so. I've had it since Percy disappeared. Why?" Rachel asked curtly, confusion and concern in her green eyes. Malcolm looked back at the sketches, mentally mapping each one to a trail in the state park near his home, one that lead down into a valley. "You know something, don't you, Malibu? Tell me." Rachel grabbed Malcolm's arm, pulling him towards her. Her brow furrowed in frustration and possibly fear. Malcolm forced a calm expression as he reached over, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Rachel's breath catched slightly.

"It's nothing, Oracle." He lied, keeping his tone light despite the lurking feeling at the pit of his stomach. "Don't worry your pretty head."

###

_His breath flew out of him as Malcolm's back slammed against the stone. He slipped slightly before the Dracanae pressed her large hand against his chest, holding him against the wall. The heavy weight made each breath harder and harder. Her dark eyes gleamed smugly. "Now, now, boy," she whispered before digging her sharp claws into Malcolm's side. Malcolm held back a gasp from the wound. Will's frantic shouts felt so far away as Malcolm tried to focus. The Dracaena leaned forward he could see the edge of her fangs. "Don't pass out yet. I like to play with my meal."_

_"Play with this." Malcolm murmured through clenched teeth before sliding the hidden dagger out of his back into the monster's gut. She hissed at the celestial bronze dug into her bare skin. She flung him across the pit. Malcolm's head knocked against the mud as his vision spun. A blood curdling scream erupted her lips as she pulled the dagger out and tossed it aside. Malcolm staggered to his feet, trying to get his bearings as he patted the ground for his discarded sword. The Dracanae snarled and slithered towards him with her claws ready to rip through him. Malcolm gripped his sword. She rose up, arm lifted to strike when three arrows lodged in her chest before she could attack. With the last of his strength, Malcolm charged forward, plunging his sword into her chest. Her face leveled with his. "Die."_

_"You're coming with me, demigod. Your little Oracle lead you to your death." She whispered back before falling limp. Malcolm swayed as he took a shaky step away, panting before crying out. It felt like something stabbed at his side. He collapsed to his knee, head pressed against the ground as he clawed at his shirt. It felt like waves of flames attacked his side. Malcolm howled, rolling to his back as he gasped for breath._

_"Malcolm! Malcolm!" Will shouted as he slide down the dirt wall, reaching for his backpack. He ran his hand over Malcolm's forehead, assessing the situation quickly as he held a golden cube up to Malcolm's lips. The creamy fruity taste of strawberry milkshake from the local dinner exploded in his mouth, soothing Malcolm's racing mind. The pain receded from the ambrosia for a moment but Malcolm could feel like lingering, waiting. Malcolm reached for Will's arm. "I'm here, buddy." Will replied, grabbing Malcolm's forearm tightly._

_"It was a trap, Will." Malcolm whispered, looking at his dark blue eyes. "Rachel…" Malcolm blacked out as the loss of blood, poison and fatigue took him under._

Malcolm groaned as he gradually woke up, squeezing his eyes shut before slowly opening them. White shapes and dots filled his vision before he grew used to the lighting. Where? He wondered as he tried to move his stiff body. An IV drip of golden liquid connected to his arm, feeding ambrosia into his system. Though, Malcolm felt more fatigued than rejuvenated. A thin curtain surrounded his bed, sheltering him from the other half of the infirmary. "Hmmm…" Malcolm moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Not so fast, superstar." Will said from the other side before parting the curtain. "You're still recovering." Dark circles lined Will's blue eyes. He set his clipboard on the bedside table before placing his hand on Malcolm's wrist, counting the beat of his pulse against his cool fingertips. Malcolm closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths. He was home. How, Malcolm wasn't exactly sure.

"My dad…" Malcolm croaked as he opened his eyes. He tried to push himself into a seated position but Will's glare forced him back. "Does he know?"

"He knows you're at Camp Half-Blood. He doesn't know about the attack." Will answered, satisfied by Malcolm's pulse. "Chiron thought it's best if he didn't. The liquid ambrosia hasn't burned your insides yet which is a good sign." Will commented as he poured a cup of water and helped Malcolm up. He held a cup to Malcolm's lips as he continued. "We'll need to monitor you but the venom should be out of your system." Malcolm's hand fell over his stomach, remembering the Dracaena's claws as she raked his skin. Will noticed the motion. "You're going to have a scar."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Malcolm murmured as he ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced over to the other side of the room, finally noticing the young woman curled up in the chair beside his bed. "Rachel…" The redhead slept awkwardly with her legs pulled up and arms hugging them to her chest. A large blue sweatshirt consumed her form with the hood pulled over her flaming hair. Malcolm reached out, gently brushing his fingers against her arm. She didn't stir.

"She's been by your side the whole night." Will answered as he glanced at the girl as well. A soft concern expression tugged at his face. "Her vision came true. Rachel Iris-called us right after you collapse from your wounds. If she didn't contact us, I don't know if a team would have gotten there soon enough." Will's gaze harden as he glared at Malcolm. "Why did you shove me out of the way? We could have fought it together."

"You're better at a distance." Malcolm replied as he met Will's angry expression. "The Dracanae thought I was lost, weak and alone. It was a trap and I was going to spring it. We had an advantage if you remained hidden."

"You knew it was a trap?" Will said as Malcolm cringed. "Malcolm, we could have been more prepared. That's just like you." Will quickly gathered his things, muttering something about stupid Athena kids. "I'll tell Annabeth you're not dead." Malcolm reached out, wanting to apologize but the young boy left without looking back. Malcolm sighed, curling his hand into a fist.

"You better apologize to Will later." Rachel's soft voice commented after a second. She pushed the hood up, revealing her green eyes. There were slightly red and puffy from crying. "He did save your life." Malcolm didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at the beautiful young woman in front of him. She allowed him, also taking him in. Rachel's lip quivered and she reached up rubbing her eyes as she held back tears. "You're so stupid. Why did you go if you knew it was a trap?"

"Hey, hey," Malcolm cooed as he reached out. He wanted to gather her up in his arms but his body was too stiff to move. Rachel crossed the distance instead, placing herself on the edge of his bed. Her green eyes narrowed angrily at him. Her hand grabbed his arm, shaking. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I needed to know if that was what your vision was about. She manipulated your powers."

"And you almost died, Malcolm!" Rachel shouted, going on about how stupid his decision was and how unconcerned about his well-being and how it would affect others. Malcolm half-listened to her rant, lips curling up at the way she said his name. Not Malibu or Google. But Malcolm, she said Malcolm. "Hey, are you listening, Malcolm? Why are you smiling? I'm still angry at you."

"I know, I know." Malcolm laughed as he squeezed her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "It's just you said my name." Rachel blinked, like she didn't realize her slip. A half-laugh escaped her lips as she inched closer, pressing her forehead against his.

"Stupid Malcolm, of course I knew your name."


End file.
